Twenty Years
by chelley0207
Summary: Blackwater! Twenty years after B/D!


**Twenty Years**

**Takes Place after B/D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing!! S/M owns everything!!**

**Jacob's Pov.**

"I want to stop phasing." she said causing me to spit orange juice out of my mouth.

"Why in the hell want go and do that?" I asked her.

"Its time-look you have Nessie now you don't need me any more plus every one is growing old." She said as she wiped up the orange juice.

"Leah, who is everyone?" I asked.

"Jake its been twenty years little Levi told me I looked sexy the last time I saw him. I don't know what freaked me out more being his cousin or the fact that when I look at Sam and Emily I was supposed to be their age."

"What do you mean I don't need you anymore because I have Ness now? I still need you." I told her honestly.

"Jake we all know the only reason why you kept me around is so that you wouldn't be lonely while you let Nessie go travel and experience life before you two settled down. And the wedding is what? 6 months away? I'm ready to grow old." she said while walking to her room.

I didn't know Leah felt this way she thinks I kept her around because I was lonely or bored? I wasn't bored or lonely. Quil, Embry and Seth were around. I know Quil said he was going to stop phasing in a year or so after Claire gets her masters degree. Embry stopped phasing three years ago when he had his son with his girlfriend Megan. Seth is still phasing I think it's so he can be Edward's friend for life. So why does she want to stop phasing?. Everyone in the old pack had stopped phasing and our pack only two so why would she?

It'd been on my mind for two days now and she still hasn't phased. I felt like she was avoiding me. I decided early this morning that I was going to Leah's house. When I arrived I noticed that there was a car outside I'd never seen. Instead of walking in I thought I would knock to be polite in case it was a friend from work or school.

She asked who it was which made me curious because I knew she could sense me.

"Hi Jacob, come in." She said as I came through the door.

"We're in the kitchen." She said nonchalantly.

When I walk through the door I smelled pine. As we walked through the kitchen she asked me quietly not to freak out and smiled as she kept on walking. I guess it may have been a business partner I never met for her restaurant. I knew all of the ones from our garage but when I got to the kitchen it wasn't.

"Carter this is Jacob Black." She said while going to stand beside him.

Carter is about six-four with an olive skin tone and green eyes. He semi- shaggy hair but cut neatly. He's dressed in a jump suit like the kind use when I work on cars. Could she be sleeping with the enemy?

"Hi, so this is the best friend you've been telling me about?" Carter said while extending his hand to mine. I shook back frowning.

"And I have heard nothing about you Carter."

"Well I'm going to let Leah tell you about me because I'm late for my shift. I'll see you later, baby, OK." He said while kissing her. "Jacob it was nice meeting you." He said with a polite nod.

Leah's heart was fluttering like a humming bird. I realized from the kiss that Leah was going to stop phasing because she met a guy.

"Leah you're going to stop phasing because of a guy?" I yelled.

"Not just any guy Jacob - THE guy." She yelled back.

"Did you imprint on him?" I asked.

"No, Jacob but I'm ready for love, a relationship. I want to have sex. I want to have a wedding, I want have ch," She stopped and looked up at me with a small smile. "Look Jacob I want _things_ so just let me have them." She stated rather than asked.

"Leah I don't want you to leave me." I said with a whisper.

"Jake sometimes we have to let go and I need you let me go." Leah said while hugging me.

"Leah I can't." I protested. "I need you in my life." I told her.

"Jacob you sound like Bella! Give me three good reasons on why I shouldn't stop phasing." She demanded crossing her arms over her chest.

"How long do I have?" I asked slowly.

"I'll give you to the wedding. I need to get ready for work so I'll talk to you later, OK?"

"Why are you going to work so late?" I asked

"Because Carter came over ...when your co-owner you can come in when you want you know that, right?

"How could I not? Hell I'm suppose to be there myself. I told Mr. Ward I'd be done with his car before tonight. So I'll see you at work." I told her.

"Yeah I'll be there in an hour or so." She called as I turned to leave.

While driving to work I wanted to know what I could do or say to make her stay. For one thing she was my Beta that was a given. But the other two reasons - I don't know why? It felt right for her to be on my right side she has always been there that's where she belonged.

**Leah's Pov.**

I'm giving Jacob six-months to tell me what I want to hear. I just need three good reasons and the first one is 'I love and that's why I want you to keep phasing'. I'm not talking about that you're my beta and pack mate kind of love. I want him to love me like he loves Nessie or the way I think Carter loves me. I've felt this way for years now. It started when I left Sam's pack and Jacob was still in love with Bella. I've loved him for so long but I can't be in love by myself any more I need him. If I can't have him then I need to go my own way. It's my turn now. I've been forced to watch all the Cullens re-marry their mates off and on for the last twenty years because I'm in love with Jacob and his beta. I have moved around with him and the Cullens being a part of their cover-ups. I've even had my own cover-ups with Jacob, Seth, Embry and Quil. It has gotten tiring and I'm ready for that next step. If Jacob marries Ness then I have nothing else.

I have been loyal to him for twenty years. I was there when Jacob started to feel attracted to Nessie when she turned twelve in our eyes but to everyone else twenty-one. I was there when she told me she had a crush on him when she was only five. I was there to hear about her first date. I was there to hear about her fifth date which was with Jacob. I was there the day he told her he loved her. I was there the day she told him she was leaving for college and he couldn't come. I was there when he asked her to marry him and I was there she said 'yes'. Jacob has been here a lot for me but I can't think of them all that's why I want him to tell me at least three really good reasons why he wants me to continue living this life with him. I'm hoping, maybe, he will figure out that instead of it being Nessie all those times that, maybe, it should've been me. After Jacob left my house this morning I wondered if he would truly try to keep me around. I would have to see him at work unless I chose not to go but I can't because I actually like work.

**Jacob's Pov.**

It has been two months and I still haven't told her why she should keep phasing. So I thought I would go with the obvious first. When she gets to work I'll tell her.

I walked in to her office which is over the garage. I walked up the steps quietly so she wouldn't hear me before she sensed me.

"Jacob I know your out there." She yelled from her office when I had been standing outside her door for ten minutes. I walked through the door and sat down in her nice armchair. I notice on her desk it is a picture of us from five years ago when we spent Christmas in La'Push. On her her computer screen saver it was a picture that Seth had taken of me and Leah sleeping on the couch . Seeing the pictures made me want her to never leave me.

"I have one of my reasons." I said blowing out a gust of air.

"Really? Because you've only got four months until your wedding day." She said with a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, so.. you cant leave Seth by himself he," I was saying, when she cut me off.

"Jacob you have to come harder and better than that shit. Seth is fucking thirty five years old, asshole. He can take care of himself plus he has your bride-to-be mopey ass dad for comfort." She said.

"Leah, you don't have to remind me how old we are. We're family, OK? And you're right maybe after Quil I want to have anyone else but Seth. You don't want to leave me with Seth, do you?" I said practically begging.

"We're family? You're like that fucking uncle that stays in your parents' basement because your mom is too nice to tell him to grow a pair and get a fucking life with a new job. You're wasting my time, Black. I'm going to tell you why you want-." She yelled.

"Leah calm the fuck down. Don't tell me what I want because you're not in my head, OK? I learned how to keep you out twenty years ago so go fuck yourself. I'm not begging you to stay with me!" I yelled.

"Your not asking me because I'm not your precious Bella Or Nessie. You know what I'm not a fucking leech so I'm not going to pretend like I am one. Look at your reasons of wanting me to stay here are stupid! I want to fucking age because that's what we're are suppose to do when we find our soul mates, have children and then die! And I don't have to be in your head to know what you are thinking asshole. I know you like I know my-fucking-self . Okay?" She yelled.

"Leah, you cant have children so why the fuck are you so worried about 'what we are suppose to do'?" I yelled and before I kenw it blood was spouting from my nose. I deserved that.

"Let me tell you something, Jacob Black. Do _not_ ever tell me what I can and can not do! _I_ want to stop phasing so I can move on to the next stage of my life. I cannot be stuck here being a part of you and Bella's weird fantasy to always be a part of each others lives. I have taken it as long as I could but I'm not doing it any more. Either _you_ tell me something I can work with or after the wedding I am done!" She yelled before walking out. I yelled after asking if she was coming back. "When you give me a reason to." She snapped back.

**Leah's pov**

I haven't been back to work or for two-months. I came back to La Push and that's where I have been. A few years after we left with the Cullens I returned to build me a small cottage on the treaty line . I picked this spot so when I came to visit people in the town they wouldn't get suspicious of me. Emily came by a couple of times to visit to keep me company although I'd preferred to be alone. I was wondering if Jacob was going to eventually come to get me? I did all my work from the cottage. I knew I would have to return to work eventually because our company needed me. We were going to be opening a new garage after the wedding. It was raining outside harder than usual so I decided to go to sleep early. Around 2:30 in the morning there was a BAM! at the front door. As I got closer I realized it was Jacob.

"I hope your going to tell me something good." I said while opening the door.

"Don't stop phasing. I ran hear from Canada to tell you that I need you and If I have to I will command you to keep phasing." He said breathing hard.

"That reason is not good enough and I will leave the pack if you command me to do anything I don't want to." I yelled back.

"Nessie and I aren't getting married." He said swiftly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want you and I need you. She is in love with your brother anyways I've known for years - I've just been in denial." He said walking outside.

"So you want me to stay with you because your imprint is in love with my brother?" I asked.

"No I want you to stay with me because I love you and I always have. I just never thought it would work because of my imprint. Today I realized that Nessie and I will be tied together forever. I want her to be happy and she is happy with Seth." He said.

"But," I interrupted.

"Wait let me finish. I get it. Why you've been around all this time and I want to apologize for doing that to you. I want to give you everything you deserve. I'm giving you the wedding, the sex, and the children. If you want we can have fifty! I just want to be your's because you deserve that." He said.

Then he kissed me. I have been waiting twenty years for this moment.

**A/N: Thank you Kei Kat Jones your amazing beta!!!!!! Please review!!!!**


End file.
